


~I'll Eat You Up~

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel!Donghyuck, Demon!Mark, Don't Judge Me, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, They're the cutest, and platonically, i don't remember the artist but it was a cute little comic, i found the picture on tumblr, it inspired me to write an NCT fic, markhyuck forever, my favorite ship in NCT, romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are 'best friends' despite being opposite beings.





	~I'll Eat You Up~

I mean, it wasn't really Mark's fault that Donghyuck bumped into him on Earth. He was just doing his job of bringing some people to hell. But it wasn't really Donghyuck's fault either. It was fate's in a way. Like, who would set a demon and an angel to find the same person. But then again, it was before the new system. And heaven and hell were still enemies.

They did become best friends through the fight over an old man that has killed a bunch of people in war but was still a kind soul to the others around him. He was a hard one to sort. They were also the ones that suggested the change in the system, which was a complete success. There were fewer conflicts between the two realms but they did like to compete with each other once in a while.

Well, there's this thing they made that's somewhat like a joint committee, or a partnership to say the least. A group of angels and demons worked together to find certain dead people and decide on where they should go TOGETHER. As in, in TANDEM. They only had short arguments but this one was getting a little more physical. Or just one of the angels in Mark's group, which is Donghyuck as anyone would guess, was getting a little annoyed. So, when Mark turned around to feign ignorance, Donghyuck bit his wing. Or really started to nibble at it like a baby would.

Their wings aren't exactly attached to their bodies, but they still felt pain. However, it just made Mark jolt in shock and look back at Donghyuck. Mark wouldn't admit it out loud but, it was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen Donghyuck do. Those doe eyes stared back at him like puppy eyes. The 33-degree-head-tilt to the right was his ultimate weakness. Donghyuck secretly thanks Mark's old childhood friend from Canada for the tip.

Soon, Donghyuck stopped chewing on him in favor of getting rid of the weird taste. It was a weirdly addicting taste, though. "What was that for, Hyuck?" Mark flusteredly asked. "Hyung won't let me take her soul~" Hyuck whined. The little girl just stared at the two, wondering about their relationship. Donghyuck dramatically crossed his arms and pouted. He wasn't one for aegyo but it was effective, especially with Mark who has a major soft spot for the younger. "Oh, Satan. Hyuck, I already told you that you could take her. She's still at the age of innocence. I just said that I could take her but my boss would just send her all the way up to heaven which, by the way, is an extremely long trip for a 7-year-old disabled girl," Mark explained, voice laced with annoyance.

Hyuck's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, his smile too bright to be just the sun. "Yes, I finally got one!" He jumped around in joy and hugged Mark who let him because it was Donghyuck for crying out loud. Mark's annoyance dissipated instantly. "Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" A voice from beside them sounds. The recently recovered demon, Jaemin, stood with an eyebrow raised suggestively. "I know, right? They're always hugging each other. And Mark-hyung usually HATES skinship!" the youngest, Jisung, let in. "Respect your elders, demon." Jeno knocked Jisung on the head with his halo. Jisung just pouted in response and stood behind Jaemin.

"Renjun and Chenle, can you report to God that we got another one?" Jeno asked. The two angels nodded and set off, their wings spreading and letting the light catch on the white of their feathers. Mark looked at the three left with Donghyuck still latched onto him. "Are any of you going to at least take her? She's just been sitting there with a confused look on her face," Mark asked while specifically looking at Jeno. "I know, I know. Come on, we're going to heaven. Aren't you excited?" The girl nodded and let Jeno carry her up into the clouds.

All that was left were the two little demons, Jaemin and Jisung, but they already got the message. "We're going home. Enjoy your time with Hyuckie~" Jaemin said. Mark rolled his eyes in response.

"Finally! I can actually do something," Donghyuck said exasperatedly. He let go of Mark and crashed his lips onto the older's. Mark let himself fall into it, the sweetness rolling on his tongue. "Right? I thought they'd never leave," Mark said pulling away. He smiled down at the younger, the sight making him smile even more.

"Oh, I think I just discovered something cool!" Donghyuck randomly shouted. Mark raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Donghyuck turned Mark around with the force of hurricane Katrina and bit Mark's wing again. "AH! Hyuck-" "Why does this taste so good?!" Mark just blinked at the angel. Mark didn't say anything. Donghyuck was making little nom sounds and it was doing things to his heart. But he couldn't help but think:

"Umm...it kinda hurts...but he looks so soft and happy...like a puppy."

Mark was a sucker for this kind of thing. He'd totally let Donghyuck bite him all over. He wasn't a masochist but Hyuck was just so CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!! He'll just let it go for now. He'll have to find out about Donghyuck's wings later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the only thing I could write due to my schedule. I frickin' hate exams...and school in general...  
> Should I also try writing NCT fanfics??? Please comment!


End file.
